1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose clamp, and is more particularly directed towards a clamp that will secure a water hose to an outlet fixture, such as a faucet, and prevent removal of the hose therefrom by ordinary means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When utilizing a water hose that is attached to outlets, such as a conventional faucet, in an outdoor environment, generally, the hose is attached to the outlet before use, and detached from the outlet after use. One principal reason for detaching the hose from the outlet after use is to prevent unauthorized removal of the hose from the outlet.
Heretofore, clamps have been used to secure hoses in varied type uses. An example of such a clamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,539, to Clegg. In the Clegg patent, an arcurate ring two part clamp member is fixed around a hose. A handle mechanism is attached to one part of the clamp member and is operated to compress the two parts of the clamp member into locking relationship with the hose.
Such a clamp is typical of the conventional devices used to secure hose, and would be entirely impractical for use in securing a water hose that is attached to a faucet.